She Took My Breath Away
by xxrach97
Summary: Ron is convinced that doom will fall upon Hogwarts when the Cullens arrive.What he doesn't expect is falling for one of them! Rated T for later chappies. Please review, and I will update! xx
1. Chapter 1

SHE TOOK MY BREATH AWAY: CHAPTER ONE

**By: **xxrach97

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Or Twilight. All characters (which may or may not be in this chapter) belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

How in the name of Merlin's pants had we ever come to this state? I mean, come on, vampires in Hogwarts? I shuddered at the image of vampires sucking blood. No. I would not allow it. I marched up to Dumbledore's office, Hermione at my side. I glanced at her. She was nervous with anxiety, and looked like she might faint.

"What's the password again?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin's pants." What a coincidence that I had just been using that phrase a few seconds ago.

"Um...okay. 'Merlin's pants'." The door spiralled open and we entered the staircase. Seconds later, Hermione and I were both staring blankly at Dumbledore's office door. I decided to break the silence.

"How about you knock this time, Hermione?" I was being generous, wasn't I? She gave me a deadly glare that knocked the breath out of me. I quickly turned away.

"Okay then." I knocked shakily. A deep voice boomed. "Come in." We both entered the office. Dumbledore with his beard so white looked surprised to find us at such an unexpected time.

"What brings you here today, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger? Should you not be ready to greet our fellow Cullens in the Great Hall?" The room suddenly felt very chilly. A shiver ran up my spine, causing me to stutter.

"You see, Professor Dumbledore, we do not really like the idea of having...vampires at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded along silently. Dumbledore thought for a long time, his crinkled hand smoothing down his snowy white beard.

"I see. And why, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, do you not welcome this idea with open arms?" I was impatient. "Professor, can you not see that Hogwarts is a place for wizards? Can you not see that vampires coming here will break the whole tradition?" My voice rose higher with each statement.

Dumbledore merely shook his head, pacing up and down his office. "Mr. Weasley, I can see that you are upset with the school's decision to invite the Cullens to stay with us for a while. But you are just going to have to deal with it." He turned to face us.

"In the meanwhile," he paused. "You had better go and greet them. They should be arriving any minute. Oh, and a human is accompanying them. Isabella Swan, her name is. Give her a warm welcome, will you?" I was dazed. What kind of human would want to hang around with vampires and wizards? A crazy one, that's for sure.

Hermione and I stumbled out of Professor Dumbledore's office, making sure to shut the door behind us. We walked down the staircase and into the Great Hall. There was a huge crowd of people peeking out of one of the windows, chatting animatedly. Harry raced over towards us, his chest heaving. It was a hilarious sight, to be honest.

"Guys, guess what? They're coming!" Harry babbled. "Gosh, calm down Harry." We weaved our way through the crowd. The big doors were opening. I caught my breath, bracing myself for the horrendous sight. A ghastly smell immediately filled my nostrils. That was when she entered. That breathtaking blond vampire who was wrapped up in the big, burly vampire's arms.

**A/N: **Please review this chappie! If I hit five or more reviews then I will update. Thank you!


	2. Why Don't You Just Let Her Go?

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LET HER GO?" CHAPTER TWO

**By: **xxrach97

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. Or Twilight. All characters (which may or may not be in this chapter) belong to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer.

**Recap: **"Guys, guess what? They're coming!" Harry babbled. "Gosh, calm down Harry." We weaved our way through the crowd. The big doors were opening. I caught my breath, bracing myself for the horrendous sight. A ghastly smell immediately filled my nostrils. That was when she entered. That breathtaking blond vampire who was wrapped up in the big, burly vampire's arms.

I could not believe my eyes. It was seconds before I realised that my mouth was wide open. I hastily closed it, not taking my eyes off of the beautiful vampire. Her hair was a deep blond, not a strand out of place. Her figure was unbelievably perfect; she looked like a model off the pages of fashion magazine. She wore a black velvet top with a navy coloured vest to complete the overall effect. Her skinny leg jeans were an absolute fit, and I marvelled at her stunning face. I could barely hear Harry's call.

"Ron? Ron!" "What?" Harry had just burst my dream bubble. He was gazing at the one of the other vampires; a delicate vampire who glided through the open doors with a male vampire at her side. Her short, dark spiky hair resembled a pixie, and as usual, her stance was perfect and her features flawless. Even as Professor Dumbledore ushered us away from the open courtyard for him to give the new vampire guests a proper greeting, my eyes never once left the striking face of the blond vampire.

I was heading off to Potions class first thing in the morning with Harry and Hermione beside me, and let me tell you, I wasn't in much of a good mood. After Dumbledore had greeted the Cullens and led them to their dormitories, I had gone to do a little bit of research about them. Apparently, their names were as follows: Rosalie (who was the very vampire I had been drooling over ever since I had first set eyes upon her), Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Isabella (who preferred to be known as 'Bella'). They were 'vegetarians', whatever that means in the vampire world, and feasted on animal blood instead of humans'. I had also found out that they were all 'together', apparently. This thought was not exactly to my liking.

"Ron, what are you thinking about?" That was Hermione. She was staring at me confusedly. I returned her look. "What do you mean? I'm just not looking forward to Potions, that's all," I shot back defensively. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes narrowed to slits as she opened her mouth to snap back.

"Okay, guys – let's not argue," Harry said hurriedly, not prepared for another quarrel between us. I scowled. We walked the rest of the way to Potions in silence.

Snape swooped upon me and Harry as soon as we entered the classroom. My heart skipped several beats when I caught sight of the Cullens standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Potter, Weasley," Snape hissed menacingly. He did not look too happy about Hogwart's latest guests, apparently. "Show our new..._visitors _to their places and let them know that there is to be no foolish behaviour in my classes. Well, get on with it!"

Harry and I hurried over to the vampires nervously. I almost tripped over my two own left feet.

"Um, hi," I began. "I'm Ron and this is Harry-," Harry gave a shaky wave, "this is Potions class with Professor Snape and uh, he says that you had better behave...or else." They all raised their eyebrows at me as I flushed furiously. There had really been no need for that last comment.

"Thank you, Ron and Harry," Rosalie said. Her voice sounded like wonderful chiming bells; I almost gasped in shock when I heard it. Then they walked towards their seats. The thin smile that Rosalie had given me was still etched clearly inside my mind.

My stare trailed them as they sat down in their seats. I was not too pleased to see that Rosalie's ghostly pale hands were (still!) wrapped around Emmett's. Harry nudged me.

"C'mon Ron, what are you staring at? Snape's getting impatient already," he whispered. We hurried to find our seats beside Hermione. As Snape began his usual boring lecture about Veritaserum or the Draught of Living Peace or whatever we were looking at today, I could not help furtively glancing at Rosalie and her mate.

Just looking at her made my heart race and colour rise into my cheeks. It was frustrating that Emmett never once let go of her hand. I was still seething over it when Snape called on me.

"Weasley!" He snapped. Everyone's eyes turned towards me, including Rosalie's to my extreme annoyance. "Tell me, what have we just been discussing in class?" Snape's face was livid when I simply stared at his face blankly.

"Sorry Sir, I wasn't listening – what were we talking about again?" I decided to sound smart about it in front of Rosalie. My face eventually spread into a wide grin, and that earned me a warning look from Hermione. Too late. "See me after class, Weasley!" Was Snape's immediate retort. Then he turned back to the rest of the class and began to drone on again.

Seamus, Dean and Harry winked at me and gave me the thumbs up. I smiled cheekily. Then I decided to see what Rosalie thought of me. To my displeasure, she had once again diverted her attention back to Snape and was murmuring softly to Emmett, whose brawny hands were still placed firmly on top of hers. Facing back towards Snape, I sighed deeply and felt a plan brewing inside my head. Trying to gain Rosalie's attention just wasn't enough. I had to get rid of that Emmett guy somehow. I sensed a desperate plea from somewhere deep inside of me.

_Why didn't he just let her go?_

**A/N: **R&Rthis chappie please! I haven't exactly reached 5 reviews yet, but ... I just had to update. Thank you to _misstwilightandnewmoon _for that wonderful review! I greatly appreciate it.


	3. Putting Thoughts Onto Paper

PUTTING THOUGHTS ONTO PAPER: CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: **This chapter does not refer entirely to the actual book, so ... yeah; don't expect everything to match perfectly.

**Recap: ...**Facing back towards Snape, I sighed deeply and felt a plan brewing inside my head. Trying to gain Rosalie's attention just wasn't enough. I had to get rid of that Emmett guy somehow. I sensed a desperate plea from somewhere deep inside of me.

_Why didn't he just let her go?_

I was at breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning, picking at my eggs on toast. I wasn't in much of a mood to eat; I was too busy thinking. I had spent the whole of last night tossing and turning, letting my plan take shape. It was clear now.

Harry gazed at me. 'Ron, take a bite already – it won't hurt.'

I wasn't even aware that my mouth was forming actual words. 'N-no Harry, I'm not hungry. Yo-you can take my break...fast.' He gave me a strange look.

'What's wrong? Blimey, you look like you haven't slept a wink! You haven't, have you?' I didn't reply. He gave me a mighty shake.

'Ron, come on! Snap out of it already.' 'Snap out of wh-what?' Luckily, Harry didn't get a chance to retort back because Hermione had just slid into her seat.

'Morning, Harry. And Ron,' she added curtly. She still hadn't forgiven me for yesterday. What a grouch.

She eyed me. Oh, here we go again. 'Ron, what's wrong with your-?'

'Guys, give it a rest already! Just...just eat and stop bothering me.' That sure shut them up.

I lost my train of thought at the moment I saw the Cullens enter the Hall and sit down at the end of our Gryffindor Table. Emmett gave me a look as he took his place beside Rosalie. His piercing eyes made me shiver. I was disappointed to see that Rosalie did not bother to look my way. As I continued to glance furtively in the direction of the Cullens, I did not notice a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

Classes were over for the day and I was in the Gryffindor Common Room, gazing dully at the blank roll of parchment in front of me. My hand was enclosed around a feather and on the verge of dipping it into the ink pot. I loathed all the teachers for torturing us sixth graders with homework.

Harry sat down beside me with an armful of homework. 'Hey Ron,' he greeted half-heartedly. I could see that he was not too enthusiastic about doing work, either.

He let out a deep breath. 'Hermione's in -,' 'The library,' I chimed in. Harry nodded, a small grin spreading over his face.

'She's kind of in a grumpy mood, so I figured I'd come down here with you,' he finished. I rolled my eyes. 'When _hasn't _Hermione been in a bad mood?' Harry shrugged.

I groaned as I stared back down at my unscathed piece of parchment. 'Damn Snape for giving us this essay on Moonstones and its uses! As if we haven't gotten enough work already.'

Harry sighed in agreement. I stood up abruptly.

'I'm going to take a stroll.' Harry looked at me questioningly. 'Around the corridors,' I explained. 'To uh..._refresh _my mind.'

'Whatever,' Harry said as he turned back to his work. I hurriedly seized this chance to escape the worries of homework. I set off towards the library, my mind engulfed with thoughts of Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV: **Hogwarts was strange, that I was sure of. But it was better than I thought it would be. I kind of know my way around the castle now, as long as I have my Emmett to guide me.

I was sitting at a table in the library with Emmett by my side and my family to comfort me. I lay my head down upon Emmett's broad shoulder. He stroked my blond hair, smiling warmly. I loved it when he did that. That was why I had my hair straightened, just for him.

'I love ya Rose,' he muttered. 'Love ya too, babe.'

Alice glanced in our direction. 'Oh, what do we have here? Don't you get enough of each other in the Common Room?'

'We sleep in _separate _dormitories, Alice,' Emmett barked. 'It's not the same as home. Come to think of it, maybe we could ask Dumbledore to give us our own dormitory. You know, so we can sleep together.'

Alice raised her eyebrows. I chuckled heartily as Emmett leaned down to kiss me.

'Okay okay, enough of the mushy stuff,' Bella announced. My lips escaped Emmett's as I gazed up at her.

'Yeah Bella, I can see that you and Edward are bonding _just _fine,' I teased. She blushed, untangling her arms from around Edward's.

After an awkward moment of silence, I spoke up again. 'Hey, the subjects they teach here are wei-rd!' I emphasised the word 'weird' in two syllables.

'Agree with you there, Rose,' Emmett grinned. 'What's with _Transfiguration_? And _Defence_ _Against The Dark Arts_!' I giggled.

'Hey, we better get going now. People are starting to leave,' remarked Jasper in his quiet voice.

I jumped up from my seat and followed Emmett as we began to leave the library. I accidentally stepped on a piece of paper as I heard the soft 'crunch'ing sound.

'Don't worry, I'll be right behind you,' I told Emmett and the others.

I bent down to pick up the piece of paper. It was slightly ripped on the edges, but other than that, the looped writing on it was fine to read. I couldn't help my eavesdropping.

I gasped when I saw my name on it. What a coincidence! It was...a poem.

**Ron's POV: **When I saw that she had picked up the paper, my heartbeat quickened. Damn! Why hadn't I noticed that I dropped it? It was probably torn to shreds, anyway. As I turned to leave, I saw Hermione standing behind me.

'Hermione! What are you still doing here?' I began to get suspicious. She blushed.

'Nothing, I was just..waiting for you, that's all.' Okay then. Strange, but I guess I could let that pass.

'C'mon, we're late for Charms.' I ran off, leaving Hermione behind to chase after me. I did not see her crestfallen expression as she glanced once more in the direction of the library.

**A/N (2): **R&R please! Tell me what you think ;D Thanks for the latest reviews.


	4. My Fair Maiden

**MY FAIR MAIDEN: CHAPTER FOUR**

**A/N: **This chapter does not refer entirely to the actual book, so ... yeah; don't expect everything to match perfectly ^^

**Recap: ...** I ran off, leaving Hermione behind to chase after me. I did not see her crestfallen expression as she glanced once more in the direction of the library.

~0~0~

_You take my breath away_

_Every time I see you,_

_I have to remember to breathe_

_And stand tall like you do._

_You are my angel in the night_

_You shine like the pale moon_

_Your golden eyes reflect upon me_

_They will truly entrance me soon._

_Will you meet me tonight?_

_I will be out of sight_

_But waiting for you I shall be_

_On the strike of midnight._

_Meet me in the Charms corridor_

_The first thing you will see is me,_

_I will hold you close and embrace you_

_My fair maiden, Rosalie._

_~Anonymous_

I held my breath. How romantic! This was such a beautiful poem. But then a dark thought evaded my mind. This was bad news. If a wizard has fallen for me, who knows what will happen?

My mind worked quickly as I decided what to do. There was a slight chance that this poem was not meant for me. In a school this large, there could be hundreds of Rosalies (slight exaggeration, ahem). Emmett could not find out about it. He would probably tear it to shreds and then demand the poet to show himself.

I hugged the piece of perfumed parchment to my chest and tucked it under my faux-fur pillow.

"Rose, what are you doing?" It was Alice. I forced a big, fake smile onto my face.

"Just getting ready for breakfast, that's all."

Then I ran downstairs with her and Bella by my side, leaving all thoughts concerning my possible secret admirer tucked safely under my pillow.

~0~0~

"Ron! Hurry up, it's breakfast time!" Harry stood over my bed. I rolled over onto my side.

"Go away," I murmured. He pounded his fists on top of me.

"ARGHH! Harry, stop it!" I sat up, half awake with my messy hair on end.

"Ron, what's wrong? Yesterday you didn't sleep at all, and if I am not mistaken, last night was a repeat, because I seemed to be missing your snores amongst the others."

My face went beetroot red to match my hair. "Fine!" I grumbled.

Downstairs in the Great Hall, my appetite seemed to have increased thoroughly because I tucked into my toast in about two seconds. Hermione stared at me derisively.

"There's a sudden change," she snorted. She was not in a good mood; that was obvious.

I grabbed another three pieces of toast and quickly spread some marmalade onto them. Sooner or later, I was munching on them like anything. I swigged a glass of orange juice and poured another full glass.

By this time, Hermione and Harry were observing me with alarm.

"Uh, Ron what's gotten into you?" Harry muttered. I shrugged, while still crunching on my toast.

"Iguessdismakesupforyesterday'slostappetite," I managed to say in between bites.

Neville nodded, his eyes wide. Ginny shot me a look of disgust.

When I could no longer stuff myself with anymore food, I stood up and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room for some more sleep. My heart immediately leapt into my throat when I saw the vampires enter the Hall.

Oh no! Did Rosalie read the poem yet? How could I possibly tell if she did?

I tried not to appear as if I was looking at her, but it was quite difficult. She gave me an odd look, and her slender fingers tightened their hold on Emmett's broad waist. She stared ahead, ignoring me.

I was hurt, but continued my way out of the Great Hall, up a few moving staircases and into the Common Room. It was empty and eerily silent. I stomped up into the boys' dormitory and found my bed.

Ugh! What a perfect start to my day. I was sure that everything was going to be greeeeat. Sarcasm is gold, is it not? 'Hmmph'ing for the umpteenth time, I tossed and turned. Merlin, I even did this when I was awake – not very surprising for a strange wizard like me.

My stomach was full to the brim, and now I deeply regretted stuffing myself before. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time, but now looking back...

My eye lids felt strangely heavy. Too heavy, in fact. I knew in the far back of my mind that lessons were due to start in a few minutes, but who cares? Nobody will even notice my absence. Okay, this was exaggerating. Thoughts circled my head like a flock of eagles trapping their prey in an enclosed circle. Then darkness soon engulfed me, and sleep arrived.

~0~0~

**Hermione's POV:**

Ron is all over that blondie. I cannot stand it! I saw him with my very own eye deliver that poem to her in the library...he did it on purpose; he meant for her to find it! And for a moment there I thought we had something between us...

I have to admit, I did become slightly swayed by the male vampires...especially the one with the bronze coloured hair...

But then I came back on track, hoping that Ron would do the same thing. So much for hope. He's practically been drooling over her ever since.

I crossed my arms tightly as the milk in my cereal drenched my flakes. Ugh. I shivered in disgust. I am not particularly fond of cereal when it is completely soaked with milk.

Leaving it on the table, I stood up grumpily and marched off towards the Common Room, in the same path Ron had taken a few moments ago. Not that I knew he had taken that path. He seemed fairly...mysterious when he left the table. I wonder what he's up to.

As I passed the place where Miss Blondie sat with her "adopted" (well, that's what Ron told me) vampire family, I glared at the back of her head, loathing her. Her blond curls hung loosely behind her back without a strand out of place. Hmmmph. I cannot believe she even bothers to curl and straighten her hair each and every day.

I left the Great Hall, letting the giant doors close heavily behind me. I absentmindedly played with a curly brown strand of my own hair. Maybe I should do something different with my hair. I considered this thought thoroughly. Hmm, it's not a bad idea.

But I wasn't going to go under the influence of Miss Blondie with her muscular boyfriend. At least, I think it's her boyfriend. However, if I do...straighten my hair or something, perhaps Ron will notice me more than her.

I quickly shook that thought away. No way was I going to let jealousy take over my life. Besides, I still had some ancient runes to memorise.

~0~0~

**Still Hermione's POV :**

As soon as I managed to get past the door, I heard some strange noises. They sounded awfully like snores. Ron's snores, to be exact.

After all, they were coming from the boys' dormitory. It had to be him, for sure.

I carefully tiptoed my way upstairs towards the snores, letting guilt weave out of my system. It wasn't a crime to sneak into the boys' dormitory. I had done this before, with Ron and Harry. So why did it seem so strange to do it now?

The first thing I saw was Ron's sleeping form sprawled on top of his undone bed, snoring his heart away. Rolling my eyes in disgust with a hint of a smile on my face, I sat down on the bed opposite his, gazing at him.

I took note of the way his red strands hung across his sweaty forehead as he snored, and how he occasionally turned his head this way and that. It was quite unsettling.

Then I remembered with a start that it was time for Arithmancy. Oh no! I had never been late to a class before! What'll I do, what'll I do?

I stood up quickly, pacing. Ron was still sleeping in peace. If my memory is exact, he should be at Divination with Harry. Hmm. No wonder he decided to skip it. It's about time he got to his senses.

It was at that precise moment when his eyelids fluttered open. My heart stopped beating. He got up shakily, taking in his surroundings with confusion.

"Her-her-Hermione? What are you doing here?" I blushed a scarlet red.

"Nothing, Ronald. I was just...wondering why on earth you are still here while Harry is stuck in Divination with old Trelawney," I announced a firmly as I could.

"Oh no! I completely forgot about Divination! What'll I - ." I observed him with a small smile as he stressed...kind of like what I had been doing only a few seconds ago. Then he stopped.

"It's Divination anyway, so I suppose one missed lesson won't really matter..." He trailed off. Then he began to get suspicious. Why was it that I always managed to get caught red-handed?

"And what about you, 'Mione? Don't you have...Ancient Runes or something?" "Arithmancy," I shot at him. And then... "I was excused from this lesson to do some extra Rune memorising work."

Ron stared at me unblinkingly. I stared right back at him with as much conviction I could possibly master. He looked away.

"Okay, whatever," he sighed tiredly. Determinedly without looking at me, he stomped downstairs and I heard the faint sound of the door slam shut.

**A/N (2): Oooh! What's gonna happen next? Read on and please R&R! xx**

**A/N (3): Sorry if some things are a bit hazy for you guys...Ron wrote that poem in the hope that he would someday have the courage to hand it secretly to Rosalie, but he never intended for her to pick it up so soon. Hope you guys can sorta understand things better **


	5. Betrayal

**Chapter 5: Betrayal **

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I kind of abandoned most of my stories for a few…months? Gawd, I really need to update! Keep up the reviews, folks! Luv youse all 3**

**Rosalie's POV:**

I walked back to the common room in a fairly happy mood, having just returned from Charms. I passed Emmett on the way, and held him back with a tight hug. To my surprise, he pulled back abruptly.

"What is it?" I murmured softly, refusing to act like I was hurt. Which I was.

Emmett chuckled nervously, which was strange. "It's nothing; I'm just late for...for Potions. That's all. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye, Emmett," I said quietly. He looked back briefly and waved. "Oh yeah, bye…Rose."

I stood there, as a throbbing pain slowly entered my chest. He didn't even give me a kiss, like he usually would.

0~0~0~0~

After two more classes, I was exhausted. I flopped down onto my bed, closing my eyes.

"Rose?" My eyes flickered open, and I sat up drowsily. It was Bella.

"What's up?" I muttered, rubbing my eyes. Bella laughed that tinkering laugh of hers, almost as entrancing as Alice's.

"Nothing. I just came in and saw you sleeping on the bed. Are you alright?"

I smiled. I would hardly call _that _sleeping. A thought immediately entered my mind.

"Hey, Bella…" She gazed at me questioningly. "What?"

I took a deep breath. "Emmett and I have been sorta…growing more distant ever since."

I sighed raggedly, looking down sadly. "I mean, this morning, he didn't even hug me back."

Bella walked slowly over towards me, and sat down on my bed.

She placed a slender arm across my shoulders gently. "Oh Rose, I'm sure it's nothing. You're just being paranoid, probably."

I shrugged Bella's arm off quickly. "Yeah, thanks a lot for the advice," I said drily. She laughed.

"Trust me, it's all gonna be fine." Bella stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey…" I called out quickly. She looked back exasperatedly. "What now?"

I smiled. "Um, have you seen Emmett around?"

Bella stopped for a moment. "Check the boys' dorm. He's probably up there somewhere."

"Okay, thanks Bella." She left, shaking with silent laughter.

0~0~0~

So, I set out towards the boys' dorm, like Bella said. Bella was probably right. I was being downright paranoid. There was seriously something wrong with me these days. I walked upstairs with an extra skip in my step, feeling slightly happier.

But I soon stopped. There were strange animalistic sounds coming from behind the closed doors. The sound of moans…sex noises, for sure. I smiled. Was it Jazz and Alice at it again? Somehow though, it didn't seem like what they would do, especially not here, in broad daylight for everyone to hear.

It felt kind of rude to barge in, but I had to find Emmett. As I slowly pushed open the door, my heart froze. It was Emmett lying on top of a pretty, doll-faced brunette, moaning her name…which was apparently "Jess". I tried to gulp back a sob, but the tears came flooding. As much as I wanted to run away from the horrific scene, my feet stood rooted to the ground. It seemed like I was falling deep, deep down into the depths of despair. Emmett looked up, still panting. He immediately sprang back from the girl as a look of sheer terror crossed over his face, quickly replaced by guilt.

"Rose, I…"

I ran for it, slamming the door in my haste. Tears slid down my face; I was sure that I looked a mess. I tried to cover it with my long, golden locks as I ran back to the comfort of my bed, where I wouldn't have to see that again…

I buried my face into the soft mattress, sobbing uncontrollably. It was when I heard his voice that I looked up.

"Rosalie?"

**A/N (2): Sorry to have to put Emmett into such a bad position ;(**

**But it was kinda necessary for the rest of my story to flow smoothly. R&R please **


	6. Wrong Move

**Chapter 6: Wrong Move**

**Keep up the great reviews! I will only update if you continue xx**

I was thoroughly alarmed to find Rosalie sobbing on her bed. Normally, I would never even think of following her upstairs to the girls' dorm! But she just looked so heartbroken.

"Rosalie?" She looked up, her face glistening with shed tears. Her gorgeous golden locks covered most of it, but other than the teary state of her face, she looked beautiful as always.

Rosalie buried her face back into her mattress, sobbing even harder. I quickly sat down onto her bed, patting her awkwardly. "Errr, what's the matter?"

She did not reply, but continued to cry.

I had actually been wondering myself if she had taken my poem seriously. It was ever so humiliating to wait in the Charms corridor last night, only to be snarled at by Filch, who was wandering around the castle on patrol.

After a whole ten whole minutes of waiting there nervously, Rosalie looked up and wiped her face with a white hanky. She looked at me with red, tearful eyes.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked suspiciously.

"Umm, I – I just wondered why you looked so down," I stuttered, looking determinedly at my feet. Great, Ron! Of course she was down in the dumps – she was crying, for Merlin's sake!

Rosalie struggled to smile. "Don't worry about it, it's nothing." As she gazed into the distance, fresh tears began to fall from her eyes. She quickly proceeded to wipe them away, embarrassed that I was watching.

She stared straight into my eyes for a moment, and then quickly looked away. That sent a tingle down my spine.

"Emmett – he betrayed me," she said softly. I stared at her. What in Merlin's name was she going on about?

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked in confusion. I leaned closer, curious. Rosalie sighed sadly.

"I caught him cheating on me with another girl." She sniffed, pausing slightly. "He probably thought she was prettier than me."

Rosalie began to sob again. I decided to comfort her.

"Oh Rosalie, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met. I doubt that anyone would be prettier than you."

She gazed at me, blowing her nose. "You really think so?"

I began to blush, realizing what I had just said. "Yeah, umm...of course."

While Rosalie stared at the mattress, thoughts made their way around my head. I no longer cared about the poem – in fact, it was a relief that she had abandoned it. How humiliating it would have been if she found out it was me who composed it!

Then I began to realize what this now meant. Emmett had cheated on her…so now, there was really no need to try and get them apart. Maybe I did have a chance with her, after all! I began to feel suddenly gleeful, and didn't know I was grinning widely until Rosalie snarled at me.

"What are you smiling about?" She hissed menacingly. My smile faltered.

"Get out!" Rosalie screeched. "Nobody understands! You think this is funny, do you? I never want to see your face again!"

I stood up hurriedly and backed away, hating myself for grinning like an idiot.

I was sure that my face had to be an even brighter red than the roots of my hair. I had just ruined my one and only chance to be with her.

**Review please! x**


End file.
